Orange Clair
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Les quelques semaines avant le coup, j'ai appris qui etait Mr. White. Dans son ensemble, et dans le plus simple des appareils ... YAOI, SLASH, ONE-SHOT


Salut les gens !

L'autre jour j'ai regarde Reservoir Dogs, et mon esprit tordu et mal place n'a pas resiste a l'envie d'ecrire un petit lemon entre Mr. Orange and White. J'ai essaye de rester fidele le plus possible, mais peut-etre que je me suis emmelee les pedales dans deux ou trois details ...

C'est du M, donc il y a un petit citron ... Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, y a une scene chaude avec les deux protagonistes, donc ceux qui aiment pas ca, oust !

Les autres ... enjoy !

**Orange clair**

Je venais d'entrer dans la police, j'etais encore un bleu, un jeune, et deja je me proposais pour une mission d'infiltration. Je crois que c'etait pour prouve que j'avais les couilles qui fallaient pour le job, je voulais leur en mettre plein la vue. Puis j'y ai repense, et je me suis dit que j'etais tres con, mais bon ... quand c'est fait c'est fait.

Puis, j'ai rencontre Cabot et lui, Mr. White, Larry.

Lors de notre entretien, Cabot me parlait, lui regardait en fumant. Je savais que les deux hommes que j'avais en face de moi etaient des personnes exceptionnelles, tres dangereuses. Cabot etait intimidant, lui ... il m'intrigait. Il ne parlait que pour faire une reflexion, il ne m'a pratiquement pas pose de questions, il se contentait de m'observer en fumant et buvant. Je fixais mes yeux dans ceux de La Chose pour ne pas trahir l'interet que je lui portais. Moi aussi je voulais le regarder dans les yeux et le sonder, voir qui il etait. Puis le premier entretien s'est termine et nous sommes rentres. En me couchant cette nuit, je continuais de voir cette main qui tenait la cigarette, ses levres qui la fumait, et ses yeux rieurs rives sur moi comme deux flingues, pare a tirer.

Quand Holdaway me posait des questions, j'ai tout de suite voulu lui parler de lui, de cet inconnu qui degageait cette presence discrete mais en meme temps bien presente. Mais je savais qu'il voulait tout savoir de Cabot, donc je suis reste evasif a son sujet, sans parler en details de quoi on avait discute.

Quand plus tard je repetais mon petit numero de la scene des chiottes imaginaires, je m'inquietais si Lui allait voir si je bluffais. Je rajoutais des trucs dans le texte en essayant de penser au personnage, de trouver a travers ce que je me souvenais dans sa maniere de parler et de bouger, la personne qu'il etait. Ca devenait une obsession ; dans mon lit le soir je fermais les yeux juste pour reentendre les quelques phrases qu'il m'avait adressees.

Lors de notre deuxieme entretien, le fils de Cabot etait la, un imbecile bien trop sur de lui. J'en avais rien a foutre, mais fallait bien m'integrer, donc encore une fois je ne l'ai pas trop regarder et pas vraiment adresser la parole. Par contre, je faisais bien attention, pendant mon petit show, a bien le regarder quand je passais mes yeux autour de la table. Il avait un petit sourire en coin en ecoutant l'histoire,toujours une cigarette entre son majeure et son index. Parfois il riait, faisait un commentaire qui redoublait son rire. Je me sentais fier, je captais l'intention d'un mec aussi hors du commun. Je savais deja que j'etais accepte dans le coup.

Je savais pas pourquoi, mais apres nous avoir explique la piece et que tout le monde aprenait son role, il etait tres souvent avec moi. Il essayait de me poser des colles sur ce qui allait se passer, il me fillait des tuyaux, etc. ... Moi j'etais vachement content, j'apprenais a le connaitre. J'avais quand meme reussi a obtenir son nom, et des qu'il me demandait le mien je repondais, avec le genre de sourire qu'il affectionnait :

-'sole Mr. White, j'ai plus d'identite. Moi c'est Mr. Orange.

-P'tit con.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il etait pratiquement devenu indispensable. Je me levais plus tot pour arriver en avance aux petits-dej' qu'on se faisait ensemble, on passait la journee ensemble, parfois j'oubliais que j'etais pas un bandit, que j'etais un flic. Je comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il passait toutes ses journees avec un blanc-bec comme moi, et quand je lui posais la question, il me repondait, toujours avec le putain de sourire :

-J'ai trop peur que tu te fasses tuer Gamin. Apres j'aurai des problemes avec ta mere.

-Je t'emmerde.

Et il riait.

Un soir, une semaine avant le casse, on etait sortit dans un bar pour se saouler et raconter de fausses histoires, anonymat oblige, comme tous les autres soirs. On etait tellement beurres que la patron nous a dit de degager en nous donnant plusieurs mini bouteilles pour nous faire disparaitre. Il logeait dans un hotel le temps du coup, il m'a revele qu'apres il partait s'acheter une maison paumee en Floride avec l'argent qu'on allait facilement gagner. Comme c'etait plus pres, on est parti la-bas en titubant, injuriant les rares passant qui croisaient notre chemin.

Dans la chambre, j'etais assis sur son lit tandis qu'il s'etait installe dans un fauteuil pas tres loin. On s'etait un peu calme, mais on continuait de boire comme des trous, achevant egalement le mini-bar. On parlait encore de trucs qui existaient pas, puis finalement la derniere bouteille s'est tarie.

-Bon ... Il est temps que j'aille me pieuter. Demain j'aurai la pire gueulle-de-bois de ma vie.

J'allais me lever pour prendre ma veste, puis j'ai plus rien compris a ce qui s'est passe.

Avant meme que je ne sois completement redresse, une de ses mains avait aggripee mon poignet, l'autre mon avant-bras, il avait bloque mes jambes avec les siennes, et sa bouche ravageait la mienne de ses levres brullantes, puant l'alcool. Y a une chose dont j'etais sur, c'est qu'il etait pas aussi saoul qu'il le pretendait. Moi par contre ...

J'ai pas du tout reflechi, je lui ai rendu son baiser encore plus sauvagement, collant nos entre-jambes agacees l'une contre l'autre, commencant d'office a gemir. Il me poussa sur le lit, toujours en m'embrassant, passant mes bras au-dessus de ma tete. Je mordai sa levre, il se recula, me lachant par la meme occasion, et je me jetai sur sa chemise que j'ouvris en arrachant les boutons et je commencai a lecher son torse, titillant ses tetons, les mordant tres legerement, mes mains deja sur la braguette de son pantalon. Il ne se retenait pas, ses gemissements emplissaient la piece, ses mains tantot dans mes cheveux, dans mon cou, mon dos, mes fesses ... Il etait partout a la fois.

J'avais reussi a lui enlever son pantalon, il etait deja nu devant moi. En s'en apercevant, il me repousse et je tombai de tout mon long sur le lit. Il s'assit sur moi et reprit mes levres avec cette passion non retenue, ses mains passant sous mon t-shirt pour aller pincer et caresser tout mon tronc, s'attardant a son tour sur mes boutons de chair. Mes mains erraient sur son dos, carressante ou en le griffant. Il ne prit pas la peine de m'enlever mon haut completement, il passa tout de suite a mon pantalon. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de le baisser completement, il le delaissa a mes chevilles et m'ordonna de me retourner. Je lui obeissai, sa voix etait envoutante, rendue rauque par le plaisir, et toute facon je n'avais pas envie de desobeir.

Je le sentais a mon entree, aussi excite que moi. Sans me prevenir, il s'emfonca en moi, et mes gemissements qui emplissaient la piece depuis tout a l'heure devinrent des cris de plaisir meles a de la douleur. C'etait tellement bon que j'en avais la bave aux levres. Il me pilonait avec toute la force de la luxure, je savais d'apres les forts gemissements qui'il possait, presque des grognements, qu'il avait la bouche ouverte.

Nous allions de plus en plus vite, j'accompagnais ses mouvements pour qui'il m'atteigne toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin a l'interieur de moi. On etait comme des chiens en chaleur ...

Puis soudain, c'est comme si je voyais des etoiles. Voyant que je criais plus fort, il recommenca a me frapper a cet endroit, au plus profond de mon intimite, et ceci avec une hargne redoublee, si c'etait possible. Pour augmenter encore plus le plaisir qui me consumait deja, tellement que nous aurions du en avoir honte, j'empoignai mon sexe tendu au maximum et commenca un rapide mouvement du poignet. Je jouis aussitot, hurlant son prenom, l'une des rares choses que je savais a son sujet.

Je me resserai sur lui, et il s'arqua en arriere dans un long rale, se deversant en moi.

Il retomba sur moi de tout son poids, sans bouger. Je sentais sa respiration eratique dans mon coup, son souffle brulant, sa peau couverte de sueur sur la mienne. Sa langue lecha lentement mon cou, puis il finit enfin d'enlever mon top et mon pantalon pour s'aalonger sur le dos et me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui mordillai le lobe d'oreille et lui chuchoai :

-Je suis pas pede.

-Moi non plus. C'est la premiere fois que je le fais avec un mec.

-Idem.

Je me penchai a nouveau pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche, m'enivrant plus de ce baiser que de n'importe quel autre alcool. Ses mains descenderent sur mes fesses, je bougeai un peu, frottant sa queue contre la mienne, creant a nouveau l'exitation entre nous.

Nous fimes l'amour toute la nuit, puis les suivantes ...

Aujourd'hui, je suis etendu dans une marre de sang dans un entrepot delabre. C'est dingue comment j'ai mal au bide. Il s'inquiete tellement pour moi, c'est surprenant pour un pourri de ce genre. Il titube vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je crois que ca me fait plus mal de le trahir que cette putain de balle. Je bredouille faiblement que je suis flic. La facon dont il sanglote et me regarde c'est comme si je prenais une autre de ces saloperies en pleine poitrine. J'entends les poulets rentres dans l'entrepot, alors qu'il pointe son flingue sur ma machoire. Je repete encore une fois qui je suis, pour le convaincre de le faire. Je le merite amplement ...

J'ai compris qu'on avait pas besoin d'etre homo pour aimer un mec a la folie.

Il appuie sur la gachette, et juste avant de ne plus rien sentir, j'entends les autres coups de feu.

C'est la fin de deux bandits assez cons pour tomber amoureux comme deux gosses ...


End file.
